


I know how to play this game

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is tired, Kitty wants to play, M/M, Whip cream for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Daichi tries to prank Kuroo with the help of his friends, it all goes terribly wrong... or does it?





	

"I don't know about this guys." mumbled Karasuno's captain, Daichi Sawamura, who, that night, found himself crouching on the floor along with a few of his teammates, peering into the dark room. Usually known to be the most mature (boy) of the group, he would more likely avoid situations such as this, preferring to scold his teammates for even attempting such childish ways. However, the events of this morning had inspired him to at least consider it, as well as having his vice-captain and best friend Sugawara Koushi cheering him on surely helped. 

"We're already here now anyway" Sugawara muttered from above him, his arm on Daichi's shoulder to support himself. Daichi softly closed the door to consult the others for the moment, plopped on his knees, "This is going to be great, trust me." 

"So this is the plan" Tanaka announced, all eyes falling on him, "Go in there, make sure you know which futon he's in-" 

"The one by the window" Daichi confirmed with a firm nod. He had asked Hinata personally who had on more than one occasion visited their room thanks to a certain setter. 

"Right, go to the one by the window and spray the whip cream to his hand. Then use this." Tanaka said, pulling what seemed like a perfectly in-tact feather from his pocket which he picked fresh from outside, "A swift tickle to the nose will suffice, and once you know you've got him, bolt in our direction, no time to think." Daichi looked like he was about to reconsider, "If all fails, just hide in the closet and we'll come back for you in the morning. Noya, do you have the whipped cream?" 

"Right here boss." Nishinoya grinned, swaying the spray bottle from side to side. 

"Why do you have whipped cream?" 

"Do you really want to ask that question?" 

"Ew." They all recited. 

"Back to reality-" Tanaka tried again in a desperate attempt to change the sudden grotesque discussion. 

"I seriously don't know about this guys." 

"You're sick of his teasing, right?" Sugawara asked while eyeballing their captain. Certainly he was, no doubt about it. The quips about his fat thighs, the endless jives and prods about his team, and he was always picking on him, everytime they saw each other, a stupid passing comment which would make his own team laugh. And even though Daichi couldn't hear him, he'd resent him even more, "Daichi, you in there?" 

"Yeah.." Daichi mumbled, still a little dazed, "… And, what if he finds out?" 

"Don't worry, he'll probably suspect Yamamoto- Sorry my friend!" Tanaka said as an afterthought as he put his hand over his heart. 

"Shh!" Sugawara and Daichi both scolded him. 

"Right, right." Tanaka nodded, quieting down, surprisingly so, "So, don't forget. Whip cream, tickle, bolt. Any questions?" 

"Yes-" 

"Good, now off you go!" 

"Goodluck Daichi!" 

Daichi found himself pushed in, a sliver of the door stayed open so the three others could watch the development. He waited so his eyes could adjust in the new dark, till he recognized the different bodies in their blankets; some were wrapped up, others were snoozing quietly, a particular body snoring loud and proud. Feeling just a little more confident, he straightened up and tiptoed his way towards where he knew Kuroo would be. 

The sight of him made him smile, and force himself to stifle a laugh. There he was, curled into a slight ball with his hands in front of him, sleeping soundly. This was probably the only time he'd look so peaceful instead of his smug self, "Go for it Daichi!" He heard a hiss across the room followed by another shh. Thanks Suga. 

He slowly went on his knees and bumped his fingers over his, trying to get a grip on his hand. This made Kuroo move, his body wrenching until he was flat on his back, his hand moving towards his face. The movement caused Daichi to internally yell at himself, but felt relieved as it doesn't seem like he woke up. 

He edged closer, towering over him, and applied the spray bottle onto his hand which had moved hearing the cry of, "No Daichi!" "Wait!" 

At that exact moment, Kuroo's eyes snapped open like a horror movie which made Daichi literally freeze, aiming the bottle close to the others mouth. Which Kuroo soon lapped up with his tongue, swallowing it down with a sudden growing smirk. All he hears is, "Run!" but it's already too late. 

"Don't mind if I do." He hears Kuroo hiss, and suddenly Daichi feels his waist being pulled onto the futon, rolled until Kuroo was ontop of them, his hand clenching the whip cream spray bottle, the other over Kuroo's shirt trying to stop him, "Wa-Wait, Kuroo!" 

"Glad to know my feelings are reciprocated" whispers the mischievous cat before he dives in for another spoonful. 

"Ah - wait, you're wha- wait! You'll wake your team!" 

"Well we will if you're loud like that!" 

Their activities were soon drowned out by Yamamoto's consistent snoring. 

"Let's go." Sugawara muttered, closing the door all the way to give the couple some privacy. Amongst the heap of Nekoma's team. Thankfully, most of them were familiar with Yamamoto's snoring and brought along earplugs. 

"...Did we just hook them up?" Tanaka asked in dazed bewilderment. 

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Asahi!" 

"Run along children" Sugawara shooed them off, thinking to himself, _Have fun Daichi, but you better not have too much. Remember we have a game tomorrow._ He hoped this telepathy thing worked.  
Let's just say both teams ended up scolding their captains in the end for exhausting themselves to the point of no return _Seriously, what happened to you two out there? And Daichi, why are you limping?!_

"No reason sir, my hips just hurt, I think I slept on it weird." He mumbled, ignoring the judging looks he received from Sugawara. 

"Hey Kuroo-san, is that a bug mark? Tokyo has a lot of bugs, ya!" Hinata asked, jumping up and down beside Kuroo who turned and simply blinked at him up and down 

"Shut up Hinata." They all said, completely appalled, including Kenma.


End file.
